


The Con Man

by lightsaberduels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean gets a boner, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, fan!cas, hotel room, is that even a tag idk, meet at a poster signing, movie star!dean, that anna chick, yeah thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaberduels/pseuds/lightsaberduels
Summary: Dean is at a poster signing for his new movie when a handsome man asks for his signature. Things get pretty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) real fast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so hi im not great at smut i think idk ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ im a gay girl i dont know much about dicks but i hope i did a good job. lemme know if anything is inaccurate or something.

Dean was at yet another signing. It was the second for the day, and hopefully the last. His had was getting cramped from holding the sharpie and scribbling his name all over posters with his face plastered on each one. Signing posters was second nature now, he could do it without paying attention. Smiling and greeting tons of flabbergasted fans made him happy, but it got old. He was starting to zone out again when another poster was put in front of him. The hands were not feminine, instead they were rough and calloused. He looked up and saw a pair of striking blue eyes looking at him with hidden lust. He could feel himself start to blush by just looking at him.

“So, uh, who should I make it out to?” He stuttered out.  
“Castiel,” He said, eyes never leaving his.  
Dean scribbled Castiel’s name onto the poster. He looked up after and saw Castiel was biting his lip. Without thinking he took a small piece of paper out and scribbled his hotel and room number on the paper and gave it to him. Castiel opened it and read it, blue eyes skimming the paper, then he looked back at him and winked. Dean shifted in his chair to hide his obvious boner from his castmates and watched as the other man walked away. 

He had never acted so impulsively before, and it could be a bad thing, but something about this felt right. He finished his last signing of the day and headed back to his hotel. He ordered room service and watched a horrible SyFy movie called Sharktapus vs Terracuda. He was exhausted and was very close to falling asleep when a knocking came at his door. He scrambled to his feet and looked through the peephole to see his manager standing outside. Opening the door with a sigh he let her in. 

“Okay so the schedule for tomorrow is; panel at 11, meet and greet at 2, then a private screening at 6. Inbetween the meet and greet you have two kids from the Make A Wish foundation who are coming to meet you so be prepared for pictures. Oh and Dean, shave the stubble.” She said in one breath and quickly exited the room to go talk to the other cast members. He laid back on the bed with a huff, starting to drift off again when another rapping at his door came. Standing once again, he made his way to the door.

“Look Anna, if its about tomorrow’s schedule its can wait til the morning. I'm tired and just want-” He opened the door to the man from the signing. He instantly changed attitudes and was more turned on than he had been in awhile. 

“Uh, hi. Is now a good time or should I come back tomorrow because it's totally cool if you wanna just hang or someth-” Castiel never got to finish that sentence. He was pulled into Dean’s room and right to him. They were inches apart. 

“Can I kiss you?” Dean asked quietly. Castiel nodded his head and wrapped his hand behind Dean’s neck and pulled his lips to his. Their lips crashed together and started slow, gradually getting quicker and hungrier. Dean pinned Castiel to the door and moved his lips to his neck. He sucked a moan out of the other man and that instantly went to his crotch. He tugged his ear and another moan escaped his lips. Dean was so turned on. 

Castiel pushed Dean backwards til his calves hit the frame of the bed. Dean stumbled and lied on the bed, pulling Castiel on top of him. Their mouths never lost contact as Dean unbuttoned his own shirt and started to work Cas’ off. Sitting up for just a moment they both finished pulling their shirts off and discarding them to somewhere in the room. Running his hands along the smooth skin of Dean’s chest, he made his way to the belt buckle of his jeans. Looking up to get approval from Dean, he started to unbuckle his jeans. Cas’ heart was pounding as he slid off the pants and placed a kiss to his lower stomach. Dean let out a moan and Castiel knew he was doing a good job.

“Fuck, Cas,” he moaned again and he palmed the ever-so-present bulge in his pants. Castiel’s grew larger with the sounds of Dean’s quickening breaths. Teasingly pulling down Dean’s boxers, Cas placed kisses down his lower stomach, stopping right below his navel. Tugging the last of his boxers off, Cas placed a swift kiss on Dean’s lips. Then he moved down to the man’s waist and took his cock in his mouth. Dean let out a beautiful moan and grabbed onto Cas’ hair to push his head downward. Cas took all of Dean in his mouth and sucked so professionally, Dean was sure he had been born to do this. Breaths quickened as Cas bobbed his head, stopping just before Dean hit his orgasm. 

He then came back up to catch Dean's lips in his, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. Dean took Cas by surprise when he rolled them over so he was on top. He slid down Cas’ body and kissed down it, making his way to his boxers. Rubbing his palm against Cas’, he never lost eye contact. He lightly kissed his bulge and then tugged the fabric off. Dean then leaned to the bedside table, grabbed a condom and lube, and placed a swift kiss to Cas’ neck.

“You okay with topping?” Dean asked breathily.  
“God yes, let me fuck you,” Cas replied.

He rolled the condom onto the man below him and quickly teased his hole with his fingers. One at first, and then he added more, feeling the pleasurable burn. Cas was practically panting at the sight. He had dreamed about this for quite some time. He never thought it would actually happen though. Once Dean was ready he lowered himself onto Cas’ cock. The pain was so wonderful it made Dean throw his head back in pleasure. He slowly started rocking his hips, gradually getting faster and faster. Cas had his hands on Dean’s hips as he held him in place. Nothing could ever top this moment. The combination of moans that escaped both men was loud enough for the whole hotel to hear, but they didn't care. Dean’s climax approached, as did Cas’. Breathing quickened as both men hit their orgasms. Dean got off of Cas and laid next to him. Sweaty and naked they laid there. Both exhausted from the day and the amazing time they just had.

Maybe acting impulsively did have its perks.


End file.
